Unforgettable Past
by Relient-Only
Summary: She was as happy as you could get. On top of the world. Then, she disappeared. Six years later she's back in Westchester. The Massie Block is back and is hoping to go unnoticed, but word travels fast in Westchester. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Clique characters. That belongs to Lisi Harrison.**

* * *

Westchester Mall

Starbucks

Tuesday, January 2nd

10:30 a.m.

Massie looked around the Starbucks. It had been years since she had been in Westchester. She sipped her low-fat sugar-free iced vanilla crème, hoping she wouldn't see anyone she knew.

Massie had left junior year and basically disappeared off the face of the Earth. Then about two years ago she came back, her comeback astounding everyone. She started her own magazine – G.L.U – that was bigger than Vogue. Ralph Lauren had asked her to model and then she did a few movies. Massie had never told anyone the real reason she had left and wasn't planning on it. She was madly in love with Derrick and Alpha of W.H.S (Westchester High School). Why would she leave.

Her purple – still her favorite color – iPhone rang, startling her out of her thoughts. She got it out of her Prada bag.

"Hello?" Massie answered into the phone, bored.

"Massie. It's Anna." Anna her assistant answered. "You have a meeting with that Bratz company, for the doll made just like Sophie. 10:45. His name is-"

Massie cut her off. "I don't care what his name is. I have the picture of Sophie and the building is in downtown Westchester right?"

"Exactly. As usual. I'll see you in two days, when you fly back with Sophie's doll. K? Bye." Anna said and hung up.

"Massie walked out of the Mall, just barely avoiding the paparazzi, and into her limo. Quickly, she told the driver directions to the building. She could not be late. This was Sophie's birthday present.

After about ten minutes, of staring out at the passing city, the limo pulled to a stop. Massie strutted out of the limo and just barely caught the elevator. She pushed the 21st floor button and tapped her foot impatiently. All the men were obviously astounded by the brunette's beauty. The door beeped for her floor, she walked out, and into conference room F4.

She sat down on the head chair, waiting for the C.E.O of Bratz Co. to come, so they could discuss a personalized Bratz doll for Sophie. Massie sighed and blew a piece of her hair, out of her eyes. The C.E.O came in, apologized for being late, Massie kept looking forward, and not bothering to turn around to face him.

"Ok, I need this doll by tomorrow. Then, I have to catch my flight." Massie explained, turning around. There was something familiar about the his chocolate brown eyes and hair, but Massie dismissed it. "Here's a picture of my………niece. Sophie. Like I said I'm in a hurry for the doll……Mr.…..?"

Massie handed him the picture. He examined the picture before answering. "Mr. Hotz. Josh Hotz to be exact. Long time no see, Massie."

* * *

**Yes I'm still writing Criminal's Daughter. I'm having writer's block. I know what the ending is going to be like, but I don't know how to get there. Anyways, I thought this story would be interesting :--) R&R if you like it otherwise I could delete it. ;-) Oh and I promise the Chapters will be longer after this.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Clique characters, ideas, e.t.c. That belongs to Lisi Harrison.**

* * *

"Here's a picture of my………niece. Sophie. Like I said I'm in a hurry for the doll……Mr.…..?"

Massie handed him the picture. He examined the picture before answering. "Mr. Hotz. Josh Hotz to be exact. Long time no see, Massie."

Massie backed up a few steps and was about to run, when she burst out laughing. He gave her a questioning look. "It's just the thought of Josh Hotz, owing Bratz. It's hilarious."

He joined in laughing, but stopped after at least a minute. "Why'd you leave Mass? Do you have any idea what it did to the P.C. or Derrick more importantly? Actually, we all were hurt."

"I'll tell you another time." Massie promised. "You can't tell anyone I'm here. I can almost promise you they'd all kill me. For now I just need that doll."

"Okay, I'll give the doll to you tomorrow. Slice of Heaven, 11:30." He said standing up. "Now Ms. Block if you'll excuse me I have a meeting with another client."

Massie nodded and walked out of the room. She walked into the elevator, tapping her foot impatiently. When the elevator dinged for the ground floor, Massie ran out – well as fast as someone in 3 inch heels can, and go in the limo. The driver took her to the hotel she was staying at.

When she got in her room, she took a long, relaxing shower. She put on some sweats and her hair in a messy bun. Her iPhone started ringing. She dashed to her Prada bag, to answer it.

"Hello?" Massie said with a little yawn.

"It's Anna. Bad news and good news." Anna said. Massie exhaled into the phone. "First, you need to move to Westchester to be closer to New York, for your magazine. Good news, we are making a huge house for you and Sophie. A pool, swings for Sophie, spa, game room, and more fun stuff for Sophie and you. Massie understand that this is for your career. Ignore the past for now."

"Anna. I'm trying really hard not to scream." Massie stated. "I'll ignore what happened, as long as Sophie agrees to coming and living here."

"Yes. She loves the idea of growing up where her mom grew up. We'll be flying in tomorrow in the private jet at about 4 o'clock. See you then, bye!" Anna said, hanging up.

Massie put her iPhone on the little table, and thought out tomorrow. 11:30 a.m. she had to meet Josh for Sophie's doll. Then 4:00 p.m. she had to pick Sophie up. A million possibilities that she would run into someone she didn't want to see. She sighed and went to bed, overly tired.

-O-

TI's Whatever you like woke Massie out of her dreamless sleep. She hit the clock a few times before it turned off. Massie bolted to get dressed, grabbed her iPhone and purse, and then hurried down to the limo.

When she got to Slice of Heaven, Massie completely ignored the hostess, and sat across from Josh. He handed her the Sophie doll. It look like her only in an older version. Her dirty blonde curls had grown out making it wavy, but in a controllable way. Her amber eyes looked stunning. Massie's eyes watered.

"It's so beautiful and so much like her." Massie said, wiping away the tears, before anyone could see. "Thanks so much. She's going to love it."

"No problem." Josh stated leaning back. "It is too bad that you can't stay longer. I'm sure everyone would love to see you again. Especially Leesh."

Massie bit her bottom lip and sighed. "About that I'm moving here, to be closer to New York in case of any business in New York anywhere. Believe me it was totally last minute."

Josh practically lit up like a light bulb. "That's great Mass! Would you like to come over, to our house tonight? Just to catch up on old times."

"When you say out? Did you and Leesh get married?" Massie practically shrieked. He nodded yes. "That's great! I guess we'll come. Better just to get it over with."

"What do you mean we'll? Shouldn't Sophie be with her mom, on her birthday?" Josh asked.

"She will be duh. After all she's my daught-" Massie's eyes widened in shock at her slip. "Niece! Anna, my cousin will be moving here with me, because she's my assistant too."

Josh blinked. He looked at the doll. Blink. Looked at the table. Blink. Looked at Masse. Blink. Doll. Blink. Table. Blink. Massie. His eyes widened. "That's why you left…..Derrick…..Sophie."

Massie silently nodded and looked out the window. "I didn't want to embarrass him. His soccer career would've started in a few years. There's no way we could've raised a kid. So I left, made something of myself, and made money for Sophie.

Josh suddenly looked angry. Like steam coming out of ears angry.

* * *

**I'm going to leave off there. This time I'm keeping my promise. I further promise longer chapters! I have the whole thing written out though, so no worries. I just think that would be a good place to leave off and my dad will come home any second and I'm grounded. -,- yay, right? Layta**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the Clique. It all belongs to Lisi Harrison.**

* * *

Massie silently nodded and looked out the window. "I didn't want to embarrass him. His soccer career would've started in a few years. There's no way we could've raised a kid. So I left, made something of myself, and made money for Sophie.

Josh suddenly looked angry. Like steam coming out of ears angry. "You broke his heart. Don't you realize he would've given up everything for you? Even soccer. Bu no, he resorts to Claire who turned into the biggest bitch ever!"

"I couldn't let him I knew he would've, but I couldn't destroy his future like that." Massie explained shaking her head. "Now look at him. Star soccer player, soon to be trophy wife, and no kid to ruin it."

"He doesn't love Claire." Josh spat, still mad. "You can tell by the way she looks at him and he looks at her. Her with love and him, like he wants to barf. He still loves you, even after you broke his heart, and stepped on it."

"I haven't even thought of dating a guy since him." Massie said looking out the window. "It just seemed impossible, I loved him, broke his heart, but I just couldn't move on."

"He went to Claire…" He began "Actually I don't know why he went to Claire. Maybe it seemed like the closest person to you."

Massie shook her head laughing. "Claire and I were never that close. I don't know why it just seemed like I could trust her. She was the only person I told before I left, and now I think I'm going to regret it."

"Believe me, if it has to do with you taking Derrick away from her." Josh rolled his eyes, as if it wouldn't be that hard. "Than she'll pull out any blackmail she can use. She even tried to make me and Leesh not get married."

"That's horrible. Why did she do that? How did she do that? Couldn't Leesh get more dirt on her. After all she was the Gossip Queen." Massie said. "What kind of person could do that?"

"A Claire." Josh said laughing "She for some reason thought Leesh was too good for me. So she called someone and she got dirt, that Leesh's dad was cheating on her mom. Of course Alicia didn't want anyone to know – I of course knew already. Claire threatened to tell everyone. Finally Alicia just didn't care and we got married."

"Well at least it turned out well in the end." Massie stated smiling. "She got her somewhat of a happy ever after and you got her."

Josh laughed. "Yea we got married right out of high school. Everyone thought that we would get a divorce the first few years, but it's been four years and we still love each other and haven't had one fight."

"Josh." Massie's face darkened. "You can't tell Alicia. She's was/is my best friend, but you can't tell her. I don't want anyone to know, yet."

"But-" Josh started. Massie glared at him. "Fine. I just hope you know what your doing. Anyways I got to go Mass. I'll see you at the party."

Massie nodded and watched Josh exit the "restaurant" and into his car. She put her head on the table and didn't care that anyone would look at her.

-0-

Massie was standing by the track way, waiting for Sophie to land. She saw the silver plane with purple MB on it landing. 10 minutes later she spotted Sophie's dirty blond curls and Anna's black pixie cut.

"Mommy!" Sophie shrieked, jumping into Massie's arms. "I excitded to see where you grow up! Does dis mean I meet daddy?"

Massie stiffened. "No sweetie, remember we don't know where your daddy is. I wish we did so you could meet him, but we don't."

Sophie's face dropped. Massie hated seeing her sad. "Hey Sophie, Guess What! We're going to go to a little get together with some of mommy's old friends."

"Yay!" Sophie said clapping her hands. "Let's go mommy!!"

Massie chuckled sometimes Sophie could be as bossy as her. She loved her all the same, bossy attitude and all. The only thing that she was dreading was the "get together" with everyone. Including Derrick.

Westchester

Hotz Estate

Thursday, January 4th

5:26 p.m.

Massie took a deep breath and stepped out of the limo. She had been dreading this part of the day for the past hour. There was no way she was going to let them know – especially Derrick – that she was back to stay – for the time being.

Massie put on her sunglasses and let Anna pass her with Sophie (Massie had explained earlier that they were playing a game, and Anna was going to pretend to be her mom). Sophie (Of Course!) had on her powder blue sunglasses, to hide her noticeable amber eyes. Anna knocked on the door three times, until finally Alicia answered. She looked almost the same, except her hair had gotten cut to chin length and framed her face. Smiling, she gestured them in.

"You must be the guests Josh told me about." Alicia assumed still smiling. They nodded. "Nice to meet you…..?"

"Anna, Sophie, and Macey." Anna answered. Massie silently thanked Anna with her eyes, if she could see them. They followed Alicia into the living room.

Everyone stopped what they were talking about. Alicia introduced them. "Everyone this is Anna, her daughter Sophie, and Macey."

Josh started coughing on his drink. Alicia continued on. "Anna, Sophie, and Macey, this is Kemp, Kristen, Dylan, Chris, I'm Alicia, you know Josh. Oh and that's Claire and Derrick.

Anna, Sophie, and Massie greeted everyone. Although when Massie said Hello to Derrick, he had squinted, and tried to see her eyes. She lowered her eyes and said hello to Kristen. Massie greeted Claire and whispered in her ear, "Miss me Kuh-laire?"

Claire turned pale as a ghost. Alicia noticed - and was apparently over the whole marriage thing – and asked if she was ok. Claire just nodded. Derrick didn't seem to notice. What Josh said must have been true.

"Macey and Sophie, it's awfully dark in here. We haven't got our new lights yet. You can take off your sunglasses, we won't bite." Alicia said jokingly.

Massie gestured for Sophie to ignore what Alicia had said, but Massie reluctantly took hers off. She kept her eyes on the floor. No one bothered mentioning it, they were to busy cooing over Sophie.

"I don't get why you all are making such a big deal about her." Claire spat. "That little 'girl' is the ugliest-"

She didn't get a chance to finish. Massie had gotten up and slapped Claire, Hard, across her cheek. Claire bent down onto the ground, her eyes watered as she held her cheek.

Massie bent down to where Claire was kneeling. She softly whispered in her ear, that only Claire could hear. "That's your soon-to-be husband's daughter you just insulted."

Claire turned white, then green, and looked like she was about to barf. "I completely forgot about that."

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia mumbled. Massie looked up at her. Alicia smiled brightly. "Mass! Is that really you?!"

Massie nodded. Alicia shrieked with joy. "Good to see you too Leesh."

When Massie spoke that last word, everyone's heads turned. She was caught, like a deer in the headlights of a coming car.

"Massie? Massie Block!? Is that you? Seriously, am I dreaming again?" Dylan asked pinching herself. "Why did you not tell us you were coming to Westchester? We could have at least greeted you with a proper welcoming."

"Yea. Instead she just slaps Claire. I think that's good enough for us all." Kristen muttered receiving high fives from Cam, Kemp, Chris, and Josh. Claire glared at her in a you-better-shut-up-right-now way.

"Be honest, some of you would've come at me with pitchforks." She explained.

"Well Derrick and Claire would have." Chris murmured. Cam hit him on top of his head. "What?! It's true! They were so pissed when she left. Especially Derrick he was-"

"Quiet Chris. Before you say something you, will, regret." Claire spat glaring. Wow. Bitch much?

Massie rolled her eyes. "Wow Derrick you know how to pick them. Claire, let's not forget our little agreement. I think you could break it by acting like me."

Claire's eyes narrowed. Massie smiled innocently. Everyone look confused. "Don't say it in front of everyone."

"Why don't you want them all to know, especially Derrick." Massie said smiling. She loved this! Messing with Claire was soo easy to do.

"I don't think you want everyone to know." Claire spat back. Massie's teeth clenched. Claire smirked back knowing she had the upper hand now.

"Go ahead." Massie answered back. "Tell them. See how much you'll lose and how little you'll gain."

"UGH!" Claire said stomping into the hallway and probably into the bathroom. Massie rolled her eyes at Claire's immaturity.

"Well this reunion was nice," Massie said getting up. "but we best be going. It's past Sophie's bedtime. Isn't it Anna?"

Anna nodded. Sophie's head was nodding. Massie hugged Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen, and walked out with Anna right behind her. When they got in the limo, Sophie squirmed free from Anna and got onto Massie's lap. She fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

Massie and Anna silently laughed. When they came to a stop at the Block Estate. Quietly, Massie carried Sophie up to her room – that was on the first floor, they just put stairs there and put her room a bit higher, to make her feel "just like mommy" as she put it.

Massie walked to her room on the second floor, said goodnight to Anna (she was across the hall), and got ready for bed. She silently hoped no one would get her address. Unfortunately, Massie was on every magazine, whether she wanted to be or not. It was a wonder no one had found out about Sophie long ago.

Tired, she fell into a deep black, dreamless sleep.

-O-

_Massie ran across the green, lush field. Giggling, hiding from Derrick. Sophie was right behind Massie. She put her finger over her lips, to signal not to say a word. Sophie quietly giggled._

_"Massie!" Derrick called, acting as though he couldn't see her. Massie giggled. Derrick ran up to her, grabbed her by the waist, and twirled her around. This time Massie laughed._

_Suddenly, everything went black, and Derrick and Sophie were gone. Then she spotted Derrick in the darkness. Scared, she ran up to him. He looked at her with hurt eyes._

_"Why'd you leave me Massie?" he asked, in the most pained voice, it hurt Massie. "Why'd didn't you tell me about her and that you'd moved on."_

_That kept repeating in her mind. Over and over. Why'd you leave me Massie? Why'd didn't you tell me about her and that you'd moved on? Over and Over. She fell to her knees and started crying. _

_She saw Sophie next. "MOMMY! Where are you? I'm scared mommy? No one is here for me."_

_"SOPHIE" Massie screamed out, but Sophie had already vanished. Tears streamed down Massie's face._

Breathing heavily she shot up. She looked at the clock 6:00. Her heart was still racing.

"Just a nightmare." She said to herself. "Just a nightmare. No one knows. Sophie is safe downstairs."

Moving her arms, she realized she was covered in sweat. That nightmare just seemed so real. She got up and walked over to her closet. Slowly, she opened it and went to the very back. Opened the box that was hidden among shoes, and opened the box.

In the box was her past. The letter she had sent Derrick, right before she had left. Being the paranoid person she was at the time she had made a copy of it. It had said:

_Dear Derrick,_

_I am probably getting this from the million chick flicks we watched, but here it goes. There isn't any easy way to tell you this. I'm leaving this town. No way is there that I can stand it here anymore._

_I'm tired of all the work it takes to be Alpha, and all the work I have to do just to impress you, or even get you to glance my way. Yes we are dating, but I don't feel that you really care about me. And yes I have noticed the notes, and looks you've been giving Claire._

_I really hoped that, that would pass. Me being the unlucky person always, that never happened. Just know I always loved you, but I can't take this anymore. Truthfully, I have been sneaking around with someone else too. His name will not be mentioned, but I love him more than I do you. Yes, I care about you, but he actually takes of me and cares for me._

_Like I said I'm leaving._

_Bye Forever,_

_Massie Block._

It was all a lie. Tears streamed down her face. She had to hurt him, for him to move on, and she never expected to come back. Now she was and that was worse than anything she could ever do to him.

* * *

**Ok I have to admit I was getting a little teary eyed with that letter. Yes I am an emotional basket case. I'm trying to update more sooner though so smiles!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy. So i'm soooooooooooooo very sorry for the wait writers block and computer problems. Anyways I'm sorry and please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any clique ideas, characters, anything that belongs to Lisi Harrison. Soo yea...**

* * *

Dear Derrick,

I am probably getting this from the million chick flicks we watched, but here it goes. There isn't any easy way to tell you this. I'm leaving this town. No way is there that I can stand it here anymore.

I'm tired of all the work it takes to be Alpha, and all the work I have to do just to impress you, or even get you to glance my way. Yes we are dating, but I don't feel that you really care about me. And yes I have noticed the notes, and looks you've been giving Claire.

I really hoped that, that would pass. Me being the unlucky person always, that never happened. Just know I always loved you, but I can't take this anymore. Truthfully, I have been sneaking around with someone else too. His name will not be mentioned, but I love him more than I do you. Yes, I care about you, but he actually takes of me and cares for me.

Like I said I'm leaving.

Bye Forever,

Massie Block.

It was all a lie. Tears streamed down her face. She had to hurt him, for him to move on, and she never expected to come back. Now she was and that was worse than anything she could ever do to him.

She walked down to the kitchen because lets face it when she got up she stayed up. Massie wiped away the tears before she stared crying all over again and waking up Sophie. Then she would have to explain, because Massie could not tell a lie to Sophie. Slowly, she walked to the refrigerator and pulled out some frozen waffles to eat. Placing them in the oven, she gazed out their kitchen window right above the sink. It felt so magical for her at night. No one else was up and it felt like a secret for just her.

The microwave started beeping indicating that the waffles were done and ready for eating. She pulled them out, got the butter, sugar free syrup, fork, and sat down in their huge dinning room that was connected. Massie sat down on the south end, above the north end of the table was a huge flat screen TV - hanging so everyone could see it.

She grabbed the remote and went to the guide, it was about 7-ish and Sophie would be up in probably an hour. Scrolling through the guide, she finally decided on the news, just to see what the weather would be like today.

"And again Derrick Harrington saves the day with his fantastic goaling." said Dan Boisiton the sports newscaster said. "I heard he's also engaged to Claire Lyons. Care to inform us on that Alicia?"

The camera then went to the shining smile of Alicia Rivera, Gossip Queen of Channel 4 "Yes indeed Derrick, is marrying my friend Mass-Claire Lyons 'retired' actress" her eyes widened when she started to say Massie, plus it made it hilarious when she added air quotes for retired. Dan raised an eyebrow

"Who is this Mass person? Wait. Is it the famous Massie Block?" Dan asked tilting his head a bit to the side. Of course everyone knew who Massie was, Clarie? Not so much. Alicia nodded reluctantly. "I was watching Oprah the other day, she was interviewing Claire. Claire did mention that Derrick used to date Massie Block, but there wasn't anything there for him, and Massie wouldn't believe that and kept stalking him. That was a total blow to Massie's rep."

Alicia snorted and quickly covered her mouth. Dan's eyebrow went up even farther. "That sounds like something Claire would say. She's just jealous that Derrick was and is still in love with Massie and that Derrick will never love her." Alicia gasped at what she had just blurted out. Massie's eyes widened in horror.

Quickly, she got her phone, dialed Alicia's number hoping it stayed the same. On the screen Alicia blushed in embarrassment as her phone rang, with Lady GaGa singing Poker Face.

**"What?" She spat into the phone**

_"Leesh put me on speaker" Massie ordered_

**"Massie? What? Why? Don't tell me your watching." Alicia said. **

_"Yep it's me I want everyone who is watching to know how I feel about Kuh-laire."Massie said angrily_

**"Are you sure that's the best idea? Your mad and I don't know." Alicia sputtered out.**

_"It's fine please just put me on speaker Leesh." Massie pleaded._

On the screen, Alicia sighed and whispered something into Dan's ear. His eyes lit up. "Well apparently Alicia has gotten Massie Block on the phone. Tell us how do you feel about the whole Claire issue we've been talking about."

"Well. . . . . . . I think Claire needs to shove her adttitude up her ass. She's as green as celery with all that jealousy and anger she has. I swear her blood is probably green." Massie spoke on the TV and giggled at her words.

"Interesting. Interesting. Now what about this love thing with Derrick Harrington, that Alicia has told us about." Dan pressed.

Massie was silent for a moment. "If you want to know just ask Derrick himself I'm sure he'd love to talk about it." Sarcasm was dripping from her tone.

"Well isn't that ironic apparently Derrick Harrington is watching our show right now and has just phoned our producers. So lets ask him." Dan said smiling obviously enjoying this.

"Of course he is." Massie muttered into the phone.

"Hello Derrick. Welcome to Channel Four news at 6:30 a.m. Let me be the first to say congratulations on that save yesterday." Dan said obviously sucking up to Derrick.

"Oh thanks I just I have just been lucky these past few years. Of course I haven't done it all alone. There's Cam, Chris, Kemp, and all the other guys on the team I have to thank too." Derrick explained into the phone.

"Ah yes. You've had a lot of luck especially with the ladies. I hear your about to be married to Claire Lyons, retired actress. Quite a catch, it seems you do have good luck Harrington." Dan stated smiling.

Massie snorted "I wouldn't exactly call that luck Dan."

"Massie." Derrick said flatly

"Derrick" Massie spat.

"Whoah am I sensing tension? But Derrick please elaborate, how did you and Claire get together? Our sources meaning Claire on Oprah the other day said that you two have been soul mates forever and that Massie couldn't even keep you both apart." Dan asked

Massie snorted "And so the green eyed people eater insults me again. Anyways. How did you and Claire get together Derrick? I must've missed that."

She thought she heard him mutter "Well maybe if you didn't disappear..", but she thought she just imagined things. "Well after Massie left Claire came and helped me and we got together."

"Wait, what do you mean by Massie left? Where did she leave from, when, and why?" Dan asked.

"You don't miss a thing do you Dan?" Massie muttered into the phone. Sophie walked in rubbing her eyes. Massie put a finger to her lips indicating that she was on the phone and needed to be quiet.

"Massie left what was it Junior year? I don't know, but she left from Westchester to wherever the hell she went. Why? I have no idea." Derrick said monotonously into the phone.

"Before we go, massie why did you leave? Where did you go?" Dan asked curiously.

"I went to a small town in North Carolina, laid low for a while and then made something of myself. I left for personal reasons." Massie said into the phone. Sophie started giggling, but Massie quietly quieted her. Alicia's eyes darted from Dan to the phone and back again, on the screen.

It was Derrick's turn to snort. "That's bull." he muttered.

"Well that's all the time we have today folks. We'll see you tomorrow same time same place, bye!" Alicia said. Then the screen went to commercials. "Massie, I'll talk to you later you too Derrick."

Then the line went dead. Massie snapped her phone shut and placed it onto the table.

"Mommy who's that?" Sophie pointed at a picture of Derrick saving the ball last night.

"That's Derrick sweetie, he plays soccer." Massie explained. "Anna! Could you get Sophie dressed I would but I really need to think right now."

Anna was down in a few minutes, she took Sophie's arm, and led her to her room. Massie walked up to her room and into her walk in closet. Sophie loves walk in closets because she finds a million places to hide always. She would laugh and giggle so Massie knew where to find her always.

After about 5 minutes of thinking Massie finally decided to wear a plain white long sleeve shirt, Ralph Lauren skinny stretch cropped jeans (black), Burberry long tonal check cardigan, and silver ballet flats. She walked out and Sophie was wearing a Ralph Lauren Evon Plaid Oxford Dress, Burberry Quilted Jacket, and she had Ralph Lauren Tonisha Strap Sneakers on. Basically, she looked adorable.

"Want to go to the mall honey? Get you some new clothes from Ralph?" Massie asked. Ralph Lauren was Sophie's favorite designer. She was absolutely in love with anything to do with Ralph Lauren if it wasn't for the amber eyes and blond hair she could be Alicia's daughter.

"Yes!" Sophie squealed with delight. Massie picked Sophie up, grabbed her purse, took out her keys, opened her own Range Rover (She just had to have one :-)), buckled Sophie up, and started the car. She had no trouble at all finding the mall. Massie unbuckled Sophie and carried her into the mall. First, they went to Ralph Lauren, then Burberry (Sophie's two favorite stores), and then started walking toward the food court.

"So where do you want to go after we eat?" Massie asked. Sophie didn't get to answer because someone looking the other way slammed into Massie. Both of them fell to the ground.

"Mommy are you k?" Sophie asked grabbing one arm and trying as hard as a four year old can to help her mother up.

"I'm fine sweetie thanks for asking." Massie said standing up and brushing off herself. "Are you ok? I'm sorry I was totally spacing out."

"Mommy?" The girl said getting up. It was . . .. . .. . . .

* * *

**Sorry but I've got to end it there. Just because I have to take a shower and I'm a mean person! Hope you liked the chapter Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique that belongs to Lisi Harrison.**

**Hey here's your chapter enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**"Mommy are you k?" Sophie asked grabbing one arm and trying as hard as a four year old can to help her mother up.

"I'm fine sweetie thanks for asking." Massie said standing up and brushing off herself. "Are you ok? I'm sorry I was totally spacing out."

"Mommy?" The girl said getting up. It was . . .. . .. . . . Dylan! "I knew it! You and Dempsey! Wow I was suspicious when I heard the giggle this morning, but I thought I was just delusional!"

"What?" Massie asked her clearly confused "You weren't there this morning. It was just Me, Derrick, Alicia, Dan, and the Producers right?"

"Oh I was there waiting for Leesh. I got Derrick on the phone, well he called me and demanded me to give the phone to Dan. When I heard a giggle I knew it wasn't you so I asked Leesh just to make sure I wasn't completely crazy. We both heard her giggle." Dylan explained. "By the way she's just adorable!"

"Dylan. Dylan." Massie mumbled so low that she wasn't sure Dylan heard her, but she had. "It's not Dempsey. He's not Sophie's father..."

Dylan look confused, her eyes glazed over as she tried to think of all the possibilities "Then who is? I can't think of anyone else. Maybe I'm just brain zapped. The Daily Grind is causing a lot of stress. Did you know Miley Cyrus will only come to an interview if she gets specially imported water. Little Brat."

"Deh-ick!" Sphie shrieked pointing at a TV screen, in a window. She ran to the window and watched the re-runs of Derrick's many victories, closley

Dylan's eyes got extremely wide. She looked at the screen and Sophie. "You don't mean..... You and Derrick! Thats what was going on last night! Wow....... Claire doesn't want him to know, but neither do you either....."

Massie nodded. "He's finally doing ok... He has Claire, his soccer career is going great, and a life that is going in the right direction. I don't want to just swoop in and ruin it all. I don't want to hurt him anymore than I already have. Again, he has Claire."

Dylans face got red and all the way to her side part. "Massie Elizabeth Block! Don't you think Derrick has a right to know that he has a daughter! And you know very well, that Derrick loved you and still probably does. Claire is nothing more than a rebound or in a way a fling!"

Masie looked around and people were now stoping to watch the scene unfold. "Dylan can we talk about this later/ Unless you want all this on every gossip magazine, website, and talk show there is."

"Ok, but your coming to Derrick's game today. _Cam _and Derrick got their team and their rivals the Kangos to play. It's at the old soccer field downtown they're trying to raise money to restore it. I'll pick you and Sophie up in an hour. So you can't weasel out of it just because Derrick and the Ice Queen will be there." Dylan ordered.

Massie shook her head. Dylan gave her a glare and reluctantly she nodded. "Sophie let's got home. I'll fix yiou your favorite mashed potatoes! Oh and we need to get there before Dylan does.."

Sophie's face lit up with excitement and she started pulling Massie in the direction of the exit. "Come on mommi! Mash atoes are waiting!"

Massie shrugged in a Kids-what-can-you-do way and Dylan smile back in a awww-she-is-just-the-cutest-thing-since-the-iPod way. She picked Sophie up and carried her to the Range Rover. Carefully, she put Sophie in and buckled her up, opened her door,buckled up, started the engine, and headed to their home.

-O-

"Here you go Sophie." Massie cooed feeding her freshly made mash potatoes. Sophie smiled with delight and swallowed. The door Bell rang. "Anna could you be a dear and let them in please."

She heard the thumping of Anna's feet walking down the stairs and went back to feeding Sophie. "Sophie mommy will be right back. Mommy just needs to see who that is. I love you honey."

"I wuv you too mommi!" Sophie said digging into her mashed potatoes and smiling widely. There was a rare moment when Sophie wasn't smiling. It was just part of her like rain is to clouds, light is to the sun, it was just like that.

Massie turned around and came face to face with none other than. . . . . . .Alicia and Dylan. Alicia was smiling widely and Dylan was smiling and had her left eyebrow raised in a oh-I-sooo-knew-this-would-happen kind of way.

"MASSIE ELIZABETH BLOCK! How come you never ever told me, even before you left that you and Dempsey were having a kid!?!" Alicia happy squealed. "It's just so adorable she has your eyes and dirty blond hair....that doesn't. look like, dempsey's...... Wait! No way! No frickin way! Derrick? As in Derrick and you?"

Massie nodded shyly and smiled a bit. She turned around and looked at Sophie. Sophie was looking at them with a cute little puzzled look on her face. It was adorable. Alicia went over and started cooing over how adorable Sophie was. Sophe of course being Massie's daughter loved the attention.

"Hey Sophie were gonna see your daddy play tonight." Alicia said in a baby voice. Massie made a stop talking sign with her finger and pleaded Alicia with her eyes to stop, talking. Alicia took the hint and instantly shut up going on about how she loved Sophie's outfit.

"Wat? Mommi said daddy gone and nevur see again." Sophie said curiously and some tears brimming on her eyelids. "Mommi! We gonna see daddi!!! Leasha found daddi!!"

Alicia awwwed at Sophie's nickname for her, but Massie gave her a thanks-a-lot look. "Umm.. Yea honey we're going to see daddy but don't say a word cause his soon to be wife is really mean and I don't want her to hurt you. Oh and just stay by mommy so I don't loose you in the mass of people that will be there."

Sophie nodded. "But mommi you not mean. Why you say so?"

Massie laughed. "Your so adorable. No your daddy isn't marrying me he's marrying a lady named Claire Lyons. She doesn't like mommy or you which is mean cause your so adorable."

Massie started tickling Sophie. She squealed out in enjoyment. "Mommi. Why daddi don't wuv you?"

Alicia decided it was time to jump in. "Well this has been so much fun but Mass we've got to go so we aren't late. I so do not want to sit next to some nacho cheese disaster who smiles at me with cheese in his teeth. Not that I'm that superficial anymore, but come on that's just disgusting. Anyways, that's not the point lets go."

Massie giggled at Alicia's babbling and picked up Sophie. She wiped her mouth and grabbed her keys. Locking the house, she took a deep breath knowing that at least some drama was coming up. Sophie pulled her to the limo and they both got in.

-O-

Alicia got out of the limo first, then Dylan, and then Massie and Sophie. When they all walked out of the limo, everyone - and I mean everyone - stared, and then the whispering started. Alicia and Dylan just walked away acting as if nothing in the world was wrong, Massie however rolled her eyes at the gossiping people and glared at whoever took a second glance at her or Sophie.

Alicia led them all up to the top row reserved for only those who were close with the soccer players on the field. All the soccer players ran out from under the stadium bleachers on opposite sides. Josh, Cam, Kemp, and Chris walked out of the little underground hall after all the other overexcited players had run out. Derrick and Claire came out after them, Derrick was leaning to the left - away from Claire - and Claire acted as if nothing was wrong. She looked into the crowd and saw them.

She gave Massie a wicked smirk and pulled Derrick closer to her and kissed him on the lips. Massie rolled her eyes in a gag-me kind of way. Derrick crinkled his eyebrows together, and looked to where Claire was smirking. He saw Massie and it was like it was just them when they locked eyes. Massie was the first to look away. Claire looked like you could boil eggs on her head, and it wasn't very flattering.

Derrick pulled away from Claire and joined the rest of the team for a warm up, which was basically them all kicking the ball really hard to each other, and talking about what - or who in Massie's opinion - they did last night. Sophie looked up from her little palm pilot - which she was drawing a picture of Massie, her, and her image of what her dad looked like to her.

"Deh-ick?" Sophie whispered, probably to herself. She got up from her seat and started running down the stairs. Massie sat there with her mouth open for a second and then chased after her. Dodging people and she accidentally tripped a lady with a pointy nose and beady eyes. Someone grabbed her arm she turned and saw....... Alex!

_Flash back_

Massie had just come out of the local Market and had gotten a copy of US Weekly - she had an obsession -, diapers for Sophie, and a few bottles of baby food, when she bumped into someone and they both fell to the floor.

"I'm sooo sorry. I'm such a klutz and I was in my own little world." Massie apologized picking up her bag. She blushed thinking only she could have this happen, especially here in North Carolina.

"It's ok. I wasn't paying attention that much either." he said getting up. Massie gave him the once over. He had the most beautiful blue eyes, and his shaggy light brown **(A/N: I don't know what's with me I'm just a fan of the light brown haired guys my friends say I'm crazy...Oh well). **that just touched his eyelashes. He smiled and Massie smiled back.

"So want to tell me what was on your mind exactly when you ran into me?" He asked Massie. She gave him a questioning look. "You just looked like you were thinking of something when you were picking up your bag besides embarassment."

She blushed again and explained everything to him. After a while they became good friends, but then something happened one night.

Massie sighed as she stretched her arms out. Her and Alex had just got done watching one of her favorites Tuck Everlasting **(A/N: Yes I'm a dork but i love that movie I cry every time!). **Alex turned off the TV and they had just been there staring at each other the whole time.

"Hey Mass. I know this is really random, but do you want to move to Los Angles with me?" Alex asked looking directly at her, his blue eyes piercing through her gaze.

"Well yea! We could live by the beach! Ehmagawd and Sophie would love being able to swim everyday. I'm sure she'll make a million friends there too! This is a great idea Alex I can't believe you didn't ask me before!" Massie said now standing up from the excitment. Something in Alex's gaze faltered.

"Actually I was thinking just us." Alex said. Massie gave him a horrified look. "Before you say no think about it. No trace of Derrick, Claire, or any of them left in your life. You'll be free from your past. Nothing to worry about. Besides she'll only get in our way."

"Get out of my house." Massie told him as calm as she could. When he didn't move an inch she repeated "Get out of my house or I'll call the police."

Massie never saw Alex after that or wanted to. He moved to California a month later and Massie didn't bother trying to keep in touch with him

_End of Flashback_

"Let go of me. If you haven't noticed Sophie is running somewhere and I need to get her before she either gets hurt or kidnapped." Massie said struggling to free herself. She looked down Sophie was at the edge of the soccer field and running towards the goal.

"No. Who cares if she dies? She ruined what we had. Besides she always got in the way. Mass I have missed you and this is the only way for us to be happily together. I have a house in California for us. You and Me not Sophie." Alex whispered in her ear.

"Get away from me! I can sue you for Murder!" Massie said looking again, that was her mistake. Sophie was running toward Derrick while a ball was coming straight for her, and by the looks of it, it would kill her.

"SOPHIE!!!" Massie shrieked, tears now pouring down her face, she looked away for a moment, and then summoned all her strength into her fist and hit Alex in the nose. He let go of her and staggered back, obviously shocked by the power in her hit.

"SOPHIE!!!" Massie shrieked. The ball was now about five feet from her, Sophie had just realized that something was wrong and stood in shock as the ball came flying at her. Massie closed her eyes, she couldn't bear to see her die, she meant so much to Massie.

Then the cheering started. Massie opened her eyes and there on the huge screen Derrick was holding Sophie. A replay went on the screen. Derrick had seen the scene unfolding in front of him, ran towards Sophie, grabbed her and spun to the right before the ball could hit them. The ball barely missed them.

Derrick was holding Sophie and tickling her. She of course was giggling like there was no end. Claire looked ready to kill. She looked up at Massie and gave her a glare that basically said don't-you-dare. Massie ignored her and ran down the bleachers, to Sophie.

"Oh, my, god, thank you so much Derrick." Massie said tears still running down her face. She grabbed Sophie out of his arms. "Don't you ever scare mommy like that again ok sweetie?"

"Eh k mommi. I sawwi." Sophie said giving Massie a Derrick like puppy dog pout. "Mommi. Why that lady giving me mean looks?"

Massie looked to where Sophie was pointing. It was Claire. "Oh sweetie that's Claire, the Ice Queen of Westchester. And Derrick's soon to be wife."

Sophie looked like two wires had just connected in her brain. She walked over to Derrick and looked at Massie for a second. Derrick looked down at her and squatted down to her height. Sophie gave him a hug.

Next, she said something Massie least expected her to say to Derrick. "Daddy?" she murmured.

* * *

**Gawd. I'm such a cruel person to leave off her but oh well. Sorry! Review please**


	6. AN: Sorry

**Ok now I hate these author notes just as much as you do, but I want to make this fun, so.....................**

**Enter your first Name**

**Appearance**

**And what you think will happen next after Derrick meets Sophie and all that gets done. I'll give you a hint**

**I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine. (Sophe is Massie's Pocketful of sunshine)**

**I got a love, and I know that it's all mine. (Massie loves Sophie)**

**Oh.**

**Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me. (Someone's gonna break Massie bad {not derrick])**

**Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me. (Someone is and not in a good way)**

**No.**

**Take me away: A secret place. (take __________ away :-[)**

**A sweet escape: Take me away. **

**Take me away to better days. (Massie's past)**

**Take me away: A higher place.**

**I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine. (Sophie)**

**I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.**

**Oh.**

**Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me.**

**Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me.**

**No.**

**I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.**

**I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.**

**Oh.**

**Wish that you could, but you ain't gonna own me. (hehe)**

**Do anything you can to control me. (Massie challenges someone)**

**Oh, no.**

**Take me away: A secret place. (do i need to repeat?)**

**A sweet escape: Take me away.**

**Take me away to better days.**

**Take me away: A higher place.**

**There's a place that I go, **

**But nobody knows. (Massie doesn't exactly know)**

**Where the rivers flow,**

**And I call it home. (It's not home)**

**And there's no more lies.**

**In the darkness, there's light. (There's no light in this situation)**

**And nobody cries. (Some people are crying)**

**There's only butterflies. (Not really)**

**Take me away: A secret place.**

**A sweet escape: Take me away. (That's what Massie needs a sweet escape)**

**Take me away to better days.**

**Take me away: A higher place.**

**Take me away: A secret place.**

**A sweet escape: Take me away.**

**Take me away to better days.**

**Take me away: A higher place.**

**Take me away: A secret place.**

**To better days take me away.**

**Take me away to better days.**

**Take me away: A higher place.**

**The sun is on my side. (Some people are on her side some aren't)**

**Take me for a ride.**

**I smile up to the sky. (Massie is frowning)**

**I know I'll be all right. (Who knows it might not be)**

**The sun is on my side. (Maybe.....)**

**Take me for a ride. **

**I smile up to the sky.**

**I know I'll be all right (Maybe...)**

**Sorry for the old song I'm hard to get so see if you can understand these hints. First two people to be the closet are in the next chapter or the chapter after that. Hope you like this idea.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok I'm soooooooooooo so so so so so so so sorry I promised to update and again I didn't I would understand if you all came at me with torches and pitchforks. Anyways my clue might have been confusing but it just came to me sorry. It confused me too but I was like well hopefully they'll get it. Again totally understandable if you come at me with torches and pitchforks. OK! Totally like babbling up there but here are the winners...... *drum roll*........................ *drum roll continues* ..................... romanceismyguiltypleasure and rakel!!! Congrats! Anyways.... here's your chapter that I have delayed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Clique character, places, etc. it all belongs to Lisi Harrison.**

* * *

Sophie looked like two wires had just connected in her brain. She walked over to Derrick and looked at Massie for a second. Derrick looked down at her and squatted down to her height. Sophie gave him a hug.

Next, she said something Massie least expected her to say to Derrick. "Daddy?" she murmured.

Westchester Soccer Field Stadium

Center Field

Friday, January 5th

12:17 a.m.

Massie felt her eyes widen in shock, as she stared at Sophie, and felt a bit dizzy. Derrick stood up and looked - really looked - at Sophie for the first time noticing her amber eyes and how her hair resembled his own. Claire looked and felt ready to kill Massie and her little brat (**A/N: Not from Massie's view Claire's on that little brat part. I think Sophie is adorable!!)** of a daughter for ruining everything, she started fast walking toward them, determination in her eyes. Determination to break them apart and make sure Massie and the brat went back to wherever the hell they came from.

Derrick's gaze moved to Massie, they locked eyes and everything else vanished for a minute. "Massie. What's Sophie talking about? I think it's time you explained."

Massie opened her mouth ready to explain when the press and Claire swarmed Derrick. The press kept making a huge deal about saving the little girl, they noticed it was Massie's daughter _The Massie Block's daughter _and the uproar got even larger.

Claire hung onto Derrick and kept kissing his cheek. "Aww Derry-Poo your sooo brave, but next time you save a girl make sure she's more that just a common street scum. I mean really look at her she's just the perfect image of Massie! Ha I'd be embarrassed to have a daughter who looks like that."

"You know what Claire?" Massie yelled speaking up from the crowd and walking toward her officially pissed. Claire raised an eyebrow seeming confident but Massie could see she was terrified. "You have been jealous of me since you moved to my guest house because - you were to poor to afford your own house - in the seventh grade. Also you were always jealous that Derrick loved me not you. Even now he doesn't like you the littlest bit, you can tell like how every time your near him he leans away. The only reason your a huge bitch to Sophie is because you hate me and don't want Derrick or anyone else for that matter to know why I left."

Claire shuddered away from Massie, she still scared her. "You know what you were jealous of me. Not the other way around May-see."

Massie snorted. "Yea Kuh-laire I was always jealous how you were sooo poor that you couldn't afford anything and how you used to love wearing Keds and overalls. You've found out my secret! Actually, I'm done with this 'game' Kuh-laire. How you keep trying to make me 'scared' that you'll blow the reason why I left. It gets old really fast." Massie looked to the reporters "So here's why I left Westchester Junior year. I was pregnant with Sophie. Which you guys obviously know, but the father is . . . . . . . . . . Derrick. Claire's soon to be husband"

Massie could've sworn everyone in that Soccer Stadium gasped. Alicia and Dylan came running down and started hugging Massie and hugging Sophie. The press started taking pictures a mile a minute. Derrick just stood there frozen in time. Claire's jaw tightened and her eyes narrowed, not her most attractive look.

"You bitch you just couldn't leave us alone. Massie your such a whore you probably forced Derrick. But hon, this is getting really pathetic, Derrick does not love you. He loves me why do you think I have the ring and you don't? I mean throwing yourself at him this morning on TV was desperate enough, but making up lies about Sophie and forcing the brat to say Daddy to Derrick. Ha! It would be hilarious if it wasn't my Derrick." Claire said trying to cover it up.

"Really Claire? This is what you stoop to? You do realize there are tests, plus look at her hair. And it's not Dempsey Soloman's (**A/N: I forgot how to spell his last name sorry!!) **hair. And puh-lease me and Dempsey Soloman were over by the end of eighth grade, plus I heard him and Layne got married and have a little boy." Massie said rolling her eyes. "Come on hon lets go up with Auntie Alicia and Auntie Dylan. Oh and Claire don't cuss in front of little children. Bad for your status, as if you have any. Also you might want to ask your soon to be husband who he really loves."

Sophie giggled and followed her Mommy up the stairs taking one at a time very slowly. Finally they reached their seats, Sophie of course went first, then Massie followed making sure she didn't lose her balance and hurt herself. When they were in their seats, Massie looked at her daughters face, and how her eyes twinkled as she watched Derrick save a goal. Massie sighed slightly, making sure Sophie couldn't hear her. It wasn't that she didn't want Sophie to have a father, it's just how it scared her. It scared her that Derrick knew, that he would reject them, and Massie didn't want Sophie to feel any of that pain.

There was fourteen seconds left in the game, the score was tied 6 to 6 and number 7 had just gotten the ball in a bad kick from Chris to Cam. He headed down the field, by now everyone was screaming Derrick's name since no one could seem to stop number 7. Derrick looked doubtful, for this one, out of the million kicks he had caught during the game he was nervous about this one. Alicia and Dylan shot up cheering Derrick's name, but he looked.... nervous?

"GO DERRICK! DON'T BLOW IT NOW!!!" Massie screamed. He looked up as if he could hear her out of the thousands of voices. She smiled and he smiled back. "COME ON DERRICK DON'T EMBARRASS YOURSELF IN FRONT OF YOUR DAUGHTER!!"

He laughed and Massie was amazed that he could hear her. Derrick snapped his head back, to pay attention to the game number 7 had passed Kemp and was about to kick. All signs of being nervous were gone and his eyes were filled with determination. Number 7 raced forward, pulled his leg back, and kicked it forward. It spun in the top right hand corner, Derrick had seen it coming and jumped to save it. Massie gasped and looked away. She heard cheering and looked down at the field Derrick had caught the ball!!

Everyone cheered and Sophie started jumping up and down. Massie picked Sophie up and followed Alicia and Dylan down to the field to congratulate the team. Massie made sure to take the opposite way of Alex, he basically almost murdered Sophie, by not letting Massie save her. She put Sophie down on the field grass, and they walked hand and hand towards Derrick, who was completely ignoring Claire. When Derrick saw them his eyes brightened and he headed towards them.

"Thanks Block." Derrick muttered hugging her, with a fuming Claire behind him. "I couldn't have done it without your encouraging and Sophie."

He bent down and Sophie gave him a big hug. "Ugh. Daddi you smell bad!"

Derrick laughed, picked Sophie up, and twirled her around. Massie laughed, as Sophie's eyes twinkled with excitement. Derrick gently put Sophie down and walked towards Massie. He had her favorite crooked smile on and Massie's eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't dare." Massie stated. Derrick raised his eyebrow in a wouldn't-I? kind of look. "Derrick Harrington I swear if you do I'm going to sue and kill you."

He darted towards Massie, she started to run, but he easily caught up to her. He lifted her up and twirled her around, ignoring all her protests to put her down. Derrick put her down, he held onto her until her dizziness subsided.

She tried to pulled her arm back, but Derrick had a strong hold. "Derrick thanks, but can I please have my right arm back? Seriously not funny anymore-"

Massie got cut off by Derrick's lips. Her eyes widened in shock. Did she enjoy it? Yea, but he was engaged, so technically this was cheating, but then again his lips were soooo soft. Stop it Massie Get Ahold of Youself! She debated in her head. Of course, Massie was first to pull away.

"Derrick, we really need to talk about all of this." Massie demanded. "Sophie, Claire, probably even Alex.... but Derrick your engaged so that never happened."

"Yea, we'll talk later right now I have to go talk to someone." Derrick muttered. Massie could've sworn she had seen a tear slide it's way down Derrick's cheek, but thought the better of it. Derrick Harrington never cried, then again that's exactly what they said about Massie Block.

"Massie. Hey let's head over to Slice of Heaven! I know that place is sooo middle school but I love their grease filled pizza. Plus I can burn the calories off!" Dylan screamed. Massie managed a smile and a nod, she grabbed Sophie and carried her to the limo.

---

"So I saw you and Derrick kiss." Dylan said barely hiding her smile. Alicia bit her lip hiding her smile, she and Dylan looked at each other and burst out laughing. "If it wasn't you Claire would've eaten you alive. She's the jealous type of person if case you didn't know."

Massie rolled her eyes. "Really I hadn't noticed. And the kiss was nothing we just got caught up in the moment nothing more than that. Besides I couldn't interfere with their relationship, it's obvious that the universe wants them together, I mean they always talked and flirted, I just didn't want to believe that he liked her. He's happy and I can't ruin it."

"Mass, where have you been? They only talked because Derrick was going to give you a promise ring! He wanted it to be perfect, where you guys were, what he was wearing, what he smelled like, and what the ring would look like. It drove us crazy but it was going to be worth it we told ourselves, but BAM! You just left, shattered his heart, but Claire... Claire saw this as an opening to get Derrick." Dylan explained.

"We soon found out that she was planning on taking over and stealing Derrick from you sooner or later. Of course it probably wouldn't have worked... but still. Anyways..... she wanted to be alpha, we were like whatever, cause all of us were depressed that you left, we didn't listen to her so she blackmailed us. I hated her soooo much when she blackmailed me and Josh, we almost didn't get married. In Claire's world we all loved her, still she wouldn't let us read or watch anything that had to do with you, when she would come over she would check the watched TV shows to see if we watched anything about you." Alicia informed me.

"Well sounds like I'm dealing with a wannabe. This could either be really good for me or really bad. Let's just see how this turns out. I really didn't want to get into any of this drama here but it looks like I'll have too. One question is Kristen with us or against us because she seems kind of on Claire's side."

"Oh she's definitely on Claire's side. One because she thinks Claire is a better Alpha that you were ever total lie and two because she wants Josh badly, and still thinks that she can get him. I'm like whatever, Josh keeps complaining about her, and now at work she's public enemy number one. The security guards won't let her in, we have a video tape of it, seriously I was on the floor crying by the end of it." Alicia stated trying to hold back laughter.

"I would love to see that sometime." Massie said as the limo pulled to a stop in front of Slice of Heaven. Aside from a new paint job the building didn't look that much different. They walked in receiving a lot of glares from girls and wistful stares from guys. The whole soccer team, Claire, and Kristen were at a table in the very back. Kristen waved at Alicia and Dylan, but when she saw me her smile turned into a scowl. I rolled my eyes at her and kept walking over.

"Mayssie. What are you doing her? I thought you left after our last meeting all together." Kristen asked in her nasally voice. "I mean really how pathetic is it that you still like Derrick? Is it just hilarious Joshy-poo?"

Josh looked disgusted by Kristen and Massie laughed. "And you would think that you would get surgery for that horribly nasally voice but you haven't. And Kristen don't get me started on pathetic with you. Hon get this through your head Josh doesn't like you never had and never will like you and you can spot your and Claire's nose jobs from outer space."

Kristen narrowed her eyes, got up, and accidentally spilled her strawberry shake on Massie. Massie, Alicia, and Dylan gasped, while Claire and Kristen let out cackles of laughter. "Oops sorry darling you know how hard it is to walk in these heels."

Massie just glared at her. "Yes those fake shoes do hurt the feet. Luckily I always carry a spare outfit with me just in case things like this, getting a drink dumped on me, happen. Alicia do you mind watching Sophie while I go take care of this mess?"

Alicia nodded and took Sophie's hand and led her over by Josh, where she seemed perfectly happy playing with Josh who was making silly faces at her. Massie hurried to the restroom and replaced her outfit with a Ralph Lauren Erilina Seamed Cotton Dress. She grimaced at her reflection. Yes she looked wonderful in the dress it showed off her curves, but she hated the attention, especially with Sophie there too. Of course she would be getting a lot of looks when she exited the restroom, Massie took a deep breath.

She took two steps before someone pulled her arm and tugged her back. In a poor attempt she tried to pull her arm, but whoever grabbed her other arm. Massie started to scream, when their hand cover her mouth, the person led her to a corner a bit aways from the restrooms but still unseen from anyone. By now Massie was going insane, What if I get raped? She screamed in her head over and over

He pushed her against the wall, turned her around, and took HIS hand off her mouth. It was Alex, she still wasn't sure whether or not he would rape her or not. "Mass. I wanted to talk to you when you weren't surrounded by those people and your... _daughter._"

He stepped towards her and she stepped two steps back before she ran into the wall again. She was trapped like a deer in headlights. In a weak attempt she pushed against him trying to get past him, but he blocked her and pushed her back against the wall. "Get the hell away from me."

"Wow Mass I'm hurt you usually never cuss." He taunted. Massie narrowed her eyes and tried to punch him like she did at the soccer field, but he grabbed her fist and twisted it behind her. She let a cry of pain out, but that only encouraged him, he twisted it more.

Massie found one opportunity to get out of this. Only one shot and this would hurt her arm more probably. She twisted her body a bit, so that the angle was right, lifted her leg, and kicked him hard, where the sun don't shine. He fell to the floor instantly and Massie darted to get away.

She looked back and he had gotten up, Massie started to run, she was dodging tables left and right, until.... she ran straight into Derrick. He gave her a questioning look but helped her up. Massie looked behind them, Alex had reached the bathrooms, she ducked her head, grabbed Derrick's arm, and headed for their table.

"Massie what's wrong? You look like you could pass out any second." Alicia asked when they had reached the table. Derrick still stood by her utterly confused, if he would move an inch to the left he would cover her view of Alex. Too late he had seen them and was coming over.

"Massie there you are. I was afraid something happened to you." Alex said cheerfully. Derrick gave Alex a glare even though he had no clue and Massie narrowed her eyes he acted like that never happened. Like he didn't try to rape her, oh if Derrick wasn't in the way she would've ripped his throat out.

"Alicia, could you cover Sophie's ears?" Massie asked politely. Alicia did what Massie asked, giving her a questioning look. Massie took a deep breath, stood up with Derrick sort of in between then, and looked Alex in the eye. "Get the hell out of here. First you try to kill Sophie, by not letting me go when she was walking toward the field, then you try to fucking rape me over there. Your lucky I don't put you in jail for the rest of your damn life. And I'll repeat myself for the fourth time in my life Get the hell out of here."

Derrick's eyes blazed with hate. Josh, Cam, Kemp, and Chris stood up, they roughly pulled Alex to the parking lot. When they came back in Kemp started laughing. "We didn't kill him but we should've. He was asking for it, then he started crying and begging us not to hurt him."

"Mass?" Alicia spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "Did he really try to hurt Sophie?"

Massie nodded. "He came to me before when Sophie was asleep, when I first met him and he asked me to leave with him to California. I told him it was a great idea, that Sophie would love the beach, but he told me that he didn't care for her and wanted to put her up for adoption. Then I simply told him to get out of my house. Today he startled me, he wouldn't let my arm go and I could've caught up to Sophie, but he wouldn't let me go. Saying that he wanted her dead that she was only getting in the way."

Massie bit her lip, and felt the tears coming. She ran straight for the bathroom, when she got in there, she splashed cold water on her face, and looked at her reflection. It was hard being a single parent, but yet she wouldn't give it up if she had a chance. Massie walked out of the bathroom and came face to face with Derrick.

"Massie. We need to talk." He stated simply

**

* * *

And there I leave off. Took me forever to write just kept going on and on. I felt like I did really bad writing this. OH! And next chapter I'll put rakel and romanceismyguiltypleasure on it, sorry but it took too long to get there in this chapter next chapter though. Pinky Swear! :-)**


	8. Chapter 7

**I didn't feel like you guys liked that last chapter...So yea.. This chapter will for sure have rakel and romanceismyguiltypleasure in it. So yea enjoy :-) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique series or anything to do with the Clique series it all belongs to Lisi Harrison, so yea...**

**

* * *

  
**

"Mass?" Alicia spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "Did he really try to hurt Sophie?"

Massie nodded. "He came to me before when Sophie was asleep, when I first met him and he asked me to leave with him to California. I told him it was a great idea, that Sophie would love the beach, but he told me that he didn't care for her and wanted to put her up for adoption. Then I simply told him to get out of my house. Today he startled me, he wouldn't let my arm go and I could've caught up to Sophie, but he wouldn't let me go. Saying that he wanted her dead that she was only getting in the way."

Massie bit her lip, and felt the tears coming. She ran straight for the bathroom, when she got in there, she splashed cold water on her face, and looked at her reflection. It was hard being a single parent, but yet she wouldn't give it up if she had a chance. Massie walked out of the bathroom and came face to face with Derrick.

"Massie. We need to talk." He stated simply. She nodded knowing that this would come eventually.

"Not here though. Let's go back to my house, I'll go get Sophie and tell everyone we're leaving." Massie said already walking away. She picked Sophie up from Alicia's lap. "Bye guys we're leaving."

Alicia nodded understanding when she saw Derrick paying his share of the meal. Massie mouthed "Help Me!" to Alicia and she bit her lip to keep from laughing. She would've gotten Massie out of "the talk" but they really needed to sort everything out, Derrick needed to dump Claire, and get together with Massie. It was so obvious it was hilarious how much they needed to be together.

Massie, Derrick, and Sophie walked out of Slice of Heaven, before Derrick spoke up. "We'll take my car since you came in Dylan's limo."

Massie nodded and looked at Sophie. She had been surprisingly quiet for the last hour. "Honey are you ok?"

Derrick looked at Sophie too, apparently he had noticed the same. Sophie looked up at them sadness in her eyes. "Daddi and Mommi don't wuve each other. Mean gurl said so."

"Claire? You mean Claire honey?" Massie asked. Sophie nodded and looked at her shoes. It was obvious that Claire was making Westchester a bad experience for Sophie. "See what your soon-to-be-wife is doing, she could scar Sophie for life!"

"Massie, Claire is just being Claire. She'll get over it and she's actually pretty nice once you get to know her." Derrick explained. Massie's blood was boiling inside. How could he say that!?

"Nice Derrick real nice. You know what I'll call a cab I don't want to talk to you about anything. It's obvious that you'd rather be with the Ice Queen in there. You don't care about Sophie, you don't care how Claire could scar her, and do you know what I'm starting to think that Westchester is a bad experience in general in fact, maybe we should leave! And one more thing you never cared about me!" Massie practically yelled in his face.

"Massie calm down your being ridiculous, I'll drive you. We'll talk about all of this when Sophie isn't here and we're at your house." Derrick sighed clearly tired of all the yelling. Massie dragged Sophie into the car reluctantly seeing as she hated the very idea of riding in the same vehicle of the Ice Queen lover. She strapped Sophie safely into the booster-seat less, seat.

-O-

Derrick pulled up to the Block Estate and drove past the gate. Massie unbuckled Sophie and picked her up out of the car. She started walking toward the huge Mansion-like-house, with Derrick trailing behind her. Massie let Sophie twist the key and open the door.

As soon as they were in the house Sophie took off running towards her room, most likely to play with her huge bratz house that Josh had made specially for her. Massie walked in and sighed, she turned back to face the problem, Derrick. She raised an eyebrow and sat down on her black couch.

"Ok so we are here Derrick what do you want to talk about?" Massie asked calmly trying to forget the scene that happened in the Slice of Heaven parking lot. Derrick was lucky that she hadn't clawed his eyes out for defending Claire when it was obvious she gave a bad example for Sophie.

"Massie, can you seriously ask that. You left all of us with no answers and honestly would you have ever told me that Sophie was my kid if you hadn't came to the soccer game?" He asked his eyes had anger, hurt, and sadness in them.

"Honestly Derrick, no I wouldn't have. I wouldn't ruin your life like that. It's obvious your happy with Kuh-larie and that you could give less about me and Sophie." Massie answered this time her voice raised an octave higher.

"Where do you get all this crap from? Yes Claire seems to like me a lot, but I couldn't get over this girl I fell for in 7th grade. This girl who seems to hate me so much that she wouldn't even tell me that I had a child!" Derrick said smiling at Massie. She managed a small smile.

"I couldn't ruin your career like that Derrick. You were just starting to get Scholarships to all these wonderful colleges. I couldn't ruin that with a child, and now you have the perfect wife. Claire. She's what any guy could want if you ignore her nasally voice and her personality." Massie muttered not looking up.

Derrick raised her head with his fingertips. "Don't you realize I would have given it all up for you. I still would, Massie honestly I don't think I could ever love Claire. You and Sophie are my family."

"Derrick.... I can't I'm sorry. I just can't do that to Sophie, I mean Claire will fight for you but I don't want to put Sophie through that. No matter how nice you say Claire is she is permanently scarring Sophie, she could have nightmares. Derrick, you don't love me you are just making yourself believe that you love me. Okay? Tomorrow you'll wake up and realize what a mistake this was." Massie explained more trying to convince herself than Derrick.

"Massie, stop pushing me away. You keep pushing me away from you!" Derrick said, grabbing her shoulders and making her look at him. "Get it through your head I love you! Not Claire!"

Without warning he crashed his lips onto her. She immediately felt a jolt of electricity as their lips moved in synchronization. Derrick poked his tongue in her mouth and they fought for dominance, Massie was first to pull away for air.

"Now tell me you didn't feel that Mass," Derrick said just inches from her face "When I kiss Claire it's like I'm kissing a pillow, but when I kiss you I feel sparks."

Massie started crying. "Derrick I want to be with you, but I, I just can't."

"Can't or won't Massie? Why won't you just try it, then make the decision. Please I can't stand losing you again, especially when I could've prevented it." Derrick explained, sorrow plain in his voice.

"Because Derrick. I don't want to get hurt again. How do I know you want dump me for the next blond slut that comes along? How do I know you won't go straight back to Claire huh? That's why Derrick because I'm scared of getting hurt, again." Massie explained on her knees, now, sobbing.

"Because I don't love Claire, I never did, she was the closet I could get to you. Alicia had Josh and I couldn't ruin that for them. Besides Massie what if you never had your own magazine just because you were scared. Block, we have a kid to raise and you can't do it all by yourself." Derrick explained kneeling beside her.

He held her while she sobbed, then her sobbing turned to hiccups. "Derrick, even Olivia Ryan would have been a better choice than Claire. I'll be with you, marry you, whatever! Just dump Claire please."

They heard a clap of thunder. "Okay Mass, I'll text her right now, and make a reservation at a hotel, okay? As long as your happy."

"Nope, your not leaving me, I'm still scared of thunder, and your staying here. Sophie will love waking up and the morning and first thing she sees is her dad. But seriously dump Claire, I can't stand her." Massie said pouting. Derrick shook his head and rolled his eyes, and opened his phone. A few seconds later she heard it close.

"Ok engagement is off, but I have to go and get my stuff tomorrow morning." Derrick said. Another clap of thunder, and a bright light that signaled lightning. Sophie ran, tripped, ran, tripped, and finally decided on walking to them, she had tears streaming down her face.

"I...I....I scared!" She screamed, burying her face into Massie's neck. Massie rubbed her back trying to calm her down. Derrick took Sophie into his arms, and gave her a hug.

"Guess what Sophie?" Derrick said in a baby voice. Massie smiled and rolled her eyes at him, he stuck his tongue out at her. "Daddy's moving in with you, so you'll see me all day, every day except when daddy has soccer games."

Sophie gasped, and looked at her mom for evidence that it was true. Massie nodded, and Sophie's eyes sparkled with happiness and she had the widest smile Massie had ever seen. That is until the thunder and lightening started up again. Then she buried her head in Derrick chest.

"I'll get some flashlights just in case the power goes out." Massie said getting up and going to the kitchen. She opened up a drawer and grabbed seven different flashlights, and headed back to the living room. Another Clap of thunder filled the silence of the house, it started raining buckets.

Just as Massie got back to Sophie and Derrick the power went out. "Of course.." she muttered sitting down and turning on a flashlight. Sophie looked up the light reflecting off of her wet, amber eyes.

"Momma, will you sing me asleep?" Sophie asked, her bottom lip trembling. Massie bit her lip she could sing but didn't like to.

"Well umm.. sure what would you like me to sing honey?" Massie asked confidently. Sophie looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"Umm... You'll be in my Heart." Sophie said clearly, so Massie couldn't mistake it for a different song. Massie smiled it was one of her and Sophie's favorite songs from Tarzan, when she was little. She took a deep breath.

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_from all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_

_you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand_

_the way we feel_

_They just don't trust_

_what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but,_

_deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know_

_We need each other,_

_to have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_cause I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together cause_

_you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart, always_

_Always_

_yes I'll be with you._

_cause I'll be there for you always_

_always and always_

_just look over your shoulder_

_just look over your shoulder_

_just look over your shoulder_

_i'll be there for you always, always_

By the time Massie had finished Sophie was asleep with Derrick nodding off. Massie smiled at him and he gave her a small smile. He scooted over by her, carefully laying Sophie down, and wrapped his strong arms around her. She smiled up to him, kissed him softly on the lips, and rested her head on his chest.

Massie sighed and listened to his slow breathing before drifting into sleep (**A/N: I was sooo tempted to stop right here but I didn't)**

-O-

The light shined through the glass in the living room and Massie's eyes fluttered open. She was laying on a pillow, but Derrick's arms weren't around her, she saw a note on the floor.

Massie,

I went to Claire's to get my stuff

See you later,

Derrick

Massie yawned and woke Sophie up. "Anna could you please dress Sophie!"

A few minutes later Anna came down and guided Sophie to her room. Massie went up to her room and decided what to wear. After a minute or two she decided on a Ralph Lauren Genevrier Linen Tank Dress and blue Salem Suede Flower Flats. She walked downstairs and Sophie was dress in Ralph Lauren Kimmy Hooded Fleece Dress and was wearing Navy Plaid Brisbane Sneakers.

"Anna, I hope you don't mind, but I need to go to the store. The fridge is almost empty. Would you mind watching over Sophie until I get back?" Massie asked. Anna smiled and nodded, taking Sophie into the Kitchen.

-O-

Massie carefully placed her groceries into the Range Rover. She started the Range Rover and drove back to the estate. She pulled into the estate and grabbed a bag of groceries and knew she would have to make a few trips, but right now wanted to see Sophie.

She opened the door to be greeted by sobs, rushed to the kitchen, and put down the grocery bag. Anna was sitting down on the chairs that surrounded the island, crying. Silently, she looked up and handed Massie a letter, as if it explained everything that was wrong (**A/N: I do not know how to write these letters but here it goes.)**

**Dear Ms. Massie Block,**

**We have been informed of your incompetence and incapability to raise your child. A family friend, Alex Ashfield, that you have been unable to raise your child properly and safely, that you have abused her many times and tried to kill her once. The state laws are preventing you from raising her further until the trial where we will determine if you are fit enough to raise her. Ms. Block please understand that we do not take these matters lightly and most likely you will not prevail in parental leadership. In no way are we sorry to inform you of this because of your failure to house a child properly.**

**Because of your actions you will have to appear in front of a judge, and present your case. I assure you that Sophie will be taken care of at Alex Ashfield's house, until the trial. Your date to appear in front of the jury is in one day on the 9th of June. That gives you some time to get a lawyer and prepare yourself.**

**David Alfort**

"Ohmigod." Massie murmured before she felt wet, hot, tears slide down her face. She ran out the door and headed for the Range Rover, she didn't care where she went, she just couldn't stand that house without Sophie. Tears blurred her eyes, as she ran into something, strong arms, held her so she couldn't fall. Derrick.

"Mass, what's wrong? Did Claire say something, or did I do something that made you sad?" Derrick asked truly concerned. Massie continued sobbing, and waved the piece of paper in front of him. She watched through blurry eyes as he got madder as he read. "Mass.. Don't worry we'll get her back your a great mother. I can't believe that asshole did this."

"Even though Sophie isn't here doesn't mean you can have a cussing party." Massie said sternly, but smiled when she looked at his puppy dog pout. "I guess your right, it's about three o'clock right now, how bout I make an early dinner and we'll watch some movies. Then in the morning we can go looking for a lawyer."

"Sounds great. I'm in the mood for McDonald's. How bout you?" Derrick asked rubbing his stomach. Massie raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Okay fine. Taco Bell. What? It's healthier than McDonald's their tacos, have lettuce."

Massie shook her head and laughed at her crazy boyfriend. "I guess I'm getting two Soft Tacos then. Oh! And a Pepsi. On the way I'm gonna call Henson and Anderson (**A/N: Wipeout.) **so we can get a lawyer and get our Sophie back."

Derrick nodded and they headed towards the Range Rover. Derrick got in the driver's seat saying it was more manly to be the one driving. They drove through the Taco Bell drive through and ordered. While giving Derrick the food the guy kept trying to look at Massie over Derrick's shoulder, she giggled, and Derrick glared at the Taco Bell guy, got the food, and drove off.

They got back to the Block estate and sat in the living room with their food. Massie got up and picked a random movie, sat back down, and ate her food. Derrick kept looking over at her, not sure what to say in case she started crying over Sophie again, tears were something he could not handle. Yes he would comfort her, tears just made him feel weak.

"Mass. It's nine already, I think we should go to bed if we're going to wake up at eight in the morning tomorrow. You know how I like to sleep in." Derrick said with a smile. Massie nodded but mouthed five more minutes to him engrossed by the movie. He nodded and sighed, five minutes later she was fast asleep. Derrick shook his head, picked her up, and carried her to her bedroom. He gently set her down and pulled her blankets over her.

"Don't leave." Massie muttered in her sleep, keeping her grip on his arm. "I'm lonely because Sophie isn't gone and I'm scared that Alex might be hurting her or something. And I'm kind of afraid that someone will break in any second. So please just stay here tonight."

She scooted over in the bed, and Derrick raised an eyebrow. "Not like that you perv, just normal sleeping. God."

Derrick let out an airy laugh and wrapped his arms around Massie. She let out a content sigh before she fell into total darkness. Derrick soon followed after.

-O-

Light shined through the drapes in Massie's room, slowly waking her up, she let out a huge yawn, before looking to her side. Derrick was gone, and by the looks of it had been for a while. She smelled... bacon in the air, and her eyebrows pulled together in confusion, Derrick couldn't cook.

She got up and walked towards the kitchen, there Derrick was with McDonald's Hotcakes, that come with bacon. Massie laughed out loud, and he looked towards her and smiled. "You keep making me eat like this I'm going to be fatter than Todd was when he went to that buffet, when we were in ninth grade."

They laughed at the memory of his face when he saw the hot fudge machine, he even mixed Jello with hot fudge. After they ate, got dressed, they headed out to the Range Rover to go to the Henson and Anderson building. When they got there it took a few minutes to find a parking spot apparently there was some kind of lawyer convention going on in the lower levels.

They walked straight towards the elevator. Massie pressed the level 13 button and waited, listening to the elevator music. When it dinged that it had reached their floor they walked straight to the door labeled Henson & Anderson.

When they walked in they were greeted by a girl with jet black hair, medium height, and had green eyes. "Hello I'm Rachel. Just sit down and I'll tell Ms. Anderson that you are here."

They nodded and sat on the leather couch in the waiting room. A few minutes later, of pretending to read boring magazines, Rachel came back in and gestured for them to go in the door labeled Bianca Anderson. Timidly, they walked through the door and sat down while a girl that was pretty tall, brown hair, and brown eyes, sat down with a file.

"Hello Ms. Block and Mr. Harrington, it's nice to meet you I'm Bianca Anderson, as you probably know by now." She introduced herself with a smile. They nodded. "So let me get this all straight. You, Ms. Block have been accused that you have abused your child, and she was taken away by this guy who tried to kill her?"

"Yes. He offered a few years back, for me to go to California with him, I of course said yes that it would be a great experience for Sophie, my daughter. Then he told me that he didn't want her and to put her up for adoption. Of course I refused, Sophie is my little angel and no guy that I had known for a few months would convince me to leave her."

Bianca nodded. "Yes, I understand. Now when you appear in front of the judge try not to glare at this guy or speak up when not spoken to that annoys the judge (**A/N: I love watching those judge shows)**. Make sure you got your story straight to and try not to stutter it makes it seem like your not telling the full truth."

They nodded while she continued for the next thirty minutes. When done on what to do in any situation that might happen, they left, because Bianca had another appointment right after.

When they got back in the Range Rover, Massie broke down in tears. "What if the judge doesn't believe me, I mean we have no evidence just our word. I can't lose Sophie, she means the world to me."

Derrick put his arm around her and said comforting words, before he started the engine. Massie calmed down and looked at herself in the mirror, mascara streaks all down her face she looked horrible, but she didn't care because right now all she wanted was her little angel.

* * *

**Sorry that was a crappy chapter at the end but I'm in a rush right now and I look like crap. Anyways review to tell me what you think and romanceismyguiltypleasure will probably appear in the next chapter too.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Just got my laptop back, so that means I will be able to get new chapters out earlier than every seven months :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Clique series books, that all belongs to Lisi Harrison.**

**

* * *

**

**Westchester, NY**

**Apartment Buildings**

**Monday, January 8th**

**3:42 p.m.**

"You should take her to the bathroom, she keeps twitching and it's driving me insane." A male voice filled the air. A snort came through although this was not the man's.

"You take her if irritates you so much. I am not touching her, she's probably diseased. No doubt something she picked up from her mother." A slightly more feminine voice ran though.

"Shut up, like the father is as perfect as you seem to think he is." he replied. "The better question here is what are we going to do with her?"

"Well for one - like you ever so stupidly suggested earlier - we cannot just kill her. She is currently entrusted in our care, if she disappears while in _our _possession, we will be prime suspects!" she snapped.

Then what do you suggest we do? It's agreed we both want her dead. The problem is how to accomplish this goal." his patience was obviously thinning.

"Well it's not every day that we get this opportunity. this is probably the only time we will have the brat in our, care." the woman's voice was an icicle. "No matter how much I dislike _you_, I cannot let an opportunity like this pass. Now, did you get Anthony Toenes to get all the fake evidence against Massie?"

"Yes."

"Is it noticeably fake?"

"No. He's good at what he does. Derrick and Massie will have their hands tied, and this will all play into our hands." The smug and self-satisfied tone of his voice could be clearly heard.

"Good. We do not want anyone to find out about this or the fact that you technically aren't aloud to be in 50 feet of the girl." The woman's voice was ice, covered in malice and anger.

"Trial's tomorrow, take the brat and make sure she is presentable." The male ordered his voice fading out. "That is, if you can fit her in that dingy one bedroom apartment of yours."

"Oh ha ha."

A small, slightly wicked smile spread across freshly glossed lips. The small blinking red light reflected this smile throughout the room, as the owner of said smile let out a small chuckle, and pressed a manicured finger down on a button. Now completely encased in darkness, the woman let out another laugh that sounded slightly bitter. "I got'cha bitch."

Light flooded the room as the door was swung open. A male figure, 6 foot at the most walked through. "God woman, how can you see in here?"

A light and airy laugh left the woman's lips. "Thanks again Griffin. Your really going to make this girl's mother happy."

"Does it bother you that she used to be your best friend, and your doing this to her?" he asked, he yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes. She knew he wouldn't let her leave the house - much less the room - until she answered the question.

"You've been asking me that same question for weeks. Of course maybe if I were still in middle school, it'd bug me. Don't tell me you didn't hear any of that, cause I know you did. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let Sophia stay in Claire's 'capable' hands."

"True, true. Tell Dempsey I say hi and give the kids a hug for Uncle Griffin." Already halfway out of the door way, he turned around. "Oh and make sure to tell Massie we all miss her."

"Should I entail who 'we' is?" she yelled behind him, already gathering the small recording disk and her soda cans from the night before.

"Nah. She'll figure it out." his voice carried to her, even though he was probably in the kitchen area. He added as an afterthought. "Always was smart."

* * *

**Westchester, NY**

**Henson & Anderson Building Parking Lot**

**Monday, January 9th **

**11:14 a.m.**

"Okay, it's fine Massie. Calm down okay?" Derrick ran his hands up and down her arms in a comforting manner. Normally relaxing gesturing aside, her nerves were going insane, and nothing not even Jasmine tea - which under normal conditions acted as a drug to calm her down - could put her at ease. Her hands fidgeted mercilessly and no matter what her leg kept bouncing.

"You rehearsed all this with Bianca okay? It's all planned out, nothing will go wrong, and our daughter will be with us in less than an hour." Her eyes stung causing her to blink a few times. She couldn't help but letting a few tears escape. Derrick tilted her chin upwards and wiped the tears that had fallen away with the pads of his thumbs. He gave her a worried smile and gently kissed her lips. "It's gonna be okay."

"You don't understand. She's all I've had for so long, and if I lose her," Massie broke off, the wave of agony that hit her at those words too much to bear. She took a ragged breath and wiped away another group of tears that had fallen. "If I lose her, it might be the end of me."

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there. I should've been there - I should have known. Known something, anything, that might've helped you. Even just the smallest bit." Derrick embraced her in a warm hug that seemed to washed away the feelings of sorrow.

"It's okay." she gave a small smile and looked out the window. Never in her life had she felt this exhausted and worn down, she felt thirty-two years at the least. Massie couldn't stop the ugly frown that marred the appearance of her usually angelic features. What if wrinkles were hastily approaching because of the stress? Her eyes widened slightly at the thought. _No, I shouldn't be thinking about wrinkles of all things, while Sophie still is not in my eye sight._

Her heart gave a slight jump, Sophie still wasn't here, her baby still remained in the possession of _Alex -_ of all people. Massie fidgeted with her hands and her leg started bouncing again, her breathing sped up. The silence was suffocating, she needed something - anything - that would insure the safety of her baby, or a distraction at least. "Am I getting wrinkles?"

She blurted out and her hands immediately flew to her mouth - that thought wasn't supposed to be heard by anyone, ever. Derrick turned toward her slowly, with eyes wide, and a bit of confusion painted on his face. "You...you..w-what?"

Well there was no way to reverse time - that she knew of. She bit her lip and mustered up her nerve. "Am I getting wrinkles? You know from all the stress?"

Derrick barked out a laugh and gave her an amused smile. "I really think that's the last thing you need to be worrying about."

* * *

**Kay, a little Derrick and Massie - not much but I'm so frickin tired. So yea disappointing after what practically a year of me not updating. Sorry bout that - just got my lap top back and this chapter out as fast as I could. Now, I will be working on the next chapter and I very much so hope to be getting it out within a two/one-and-a-half week time period. So fingers crossed. Thank you all for some being patient - others kind of opening my eyes to get my ass into gear - feel free to do that more often ;)  
**

**Happy Halloween! Yeah it's late, but come on there are still a bizillion people on my block with Halloween decorations out - so it can't be that late.  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Bad start on the whole update sooner thing, right? Well it's just been a blur of school and family time for the past - what a bit over three weeks? So I apologize for not updating this much, much sooner. As always, Enjoy! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique, everything in the series belongs to Lisi Harrison.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Previously..._

_"Trial's tomorrow, take the brat and make sure she is presentable." The male ordered his voice fading out. "That is, if you can fit her in that dingy one bedroom apartment of yours."_

_"Oh ha ha."_

_A small, slightly wicked smile spread across freshly glossed lips. The small blinking red light reflected this smile throughout the room, as the owner of said smile let out a small chuckle, and pressed a manicured finger down on a button. Now completely encased in darkness, the woman let out another laugh that sounded slightly bitter. "I got'cha bitch."_

-O-

_"Am I getting wrinkles?"_

_She blurted out and her hands immediately flew to her mouth - that thought wasn't supposed to be heard by anyone, ever. Derrick turned toward her slowly, with eyes wide, and a bit of confusion painted on his face. "You...you..w-what?"_

_Well there was no way to reverse time - that she knew of. She bit her lip and mustered up her nerve. "Am I getting wrinkles? You know from all the stress?"_

_Derrick barked out a laugh and gave her an amused smile. "I really think that's the last thing you need to be worrying about."_

**Westchester, NY**

**Westchester County Court**

**Tuesday, January 9th**

**11:30 a.m.**

Massie Block stood, staring at the white building, in the middle of the sidewalk. Passer byers shoved past her, giving annoyed stares as she blocked stead stream of people. She could care less, this was it. When she went in there, they would decided if she was allowed to be the parent of Sophie or not.

Derrick grabbed her sweating hand and gave a slight smile. His words of encouragement from earlier, brought a small smile to her lips. "Let's get going, we have about fifteen minutes."

She nodded and followed him - still holding hands - across the street. Her heart thrummed in her ears as they neared the building. What she wouldn't give for some gum, to chew out her nerves.

The Westchester County Court building itself was fairly standard and seemingly rather boring to Massie, but the numerous people outside caught her attention. A long line of people lined the walls of the building. Some dressed in business suits, others in, and some even had track suits on.

She wrinkled her nose and scanned them all for cameras signaling paparazzi. There were no cameras, that she could see of, and prepared to run if needed.

No one seemed to care as they shoved to the front of the line. Except the slight widening of one man's eyes nobody even seemed to recognize them. Which was good, considering the fact both her and Derrick were considered celebrities. Having the both of them together would just bring the sudden mess. And they both agreed that having Sophie in the public eye would be nothing but trouble.

The glass doors showed Massie her current state. Once sparkling amber eyes, now glistened with worry. A pinched expression showed on her face, that made her frown with dislike. She didn't like this at all. Not the situation, not the non existent details, and she certainly disliked not having her baby girl by her side.

Bianca met them at the door, a small encouraging smile on her face. "It's about time. Good Luck and just remember to keep calm, okay? I'll do everything in my power to assure that you walk away with your daughter today."

Massie nodded and walked forward clutching Derrick's hand like a life line. He gave her an encouraging squeeze as they walked through the intimidating double oak doors.

The first thing she saw would be committed in into memory for possibly the rest of her life.

Alex stood ready as ever with a satisfied smirk on his face, Claire was next to him looking every bit like the spoiled bitch she had become. Those two were easily ignore, Massie zeroed in on her daughter. Sophie stood next to Claire coming about mid-thigh, her face was red, and obvious traces of tears stood clear on her normally bright porcelain skin.

Sophie had yet to see them enter the room and Massie felt slightly glad. She wouldn't understand why her mother hadn't already rushed over, she wouldn't understand any of this, she would only wonder why her mommy hadn't saved her already.

Massie watched as Claire's talons dug into Sophie soft, pudgy, arm. Claire's eyes narrowed as she watched Massie with Derrick on her arm. She knelt down to Sophie's level and whispered something in her ear.

Several things happened then.

Sophie stomped her foot and started yell-shrieking at Claire, fresh tears welling up in her sparkling amber eyes.

Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan walked in, husbands trailing behind closely. Alicia shouted her name, attracting the attention of Sophie who cried in relief, and gave a yell of "Mommy!"

The judge for the case walked into the room, attracting attention with the loud bang of the previously mentioned oak doors. He gave a sheepish smile and the small indentions in his cheeks confirmed his identity.

Even after all these years Dempsey Solomon was as recognizable as he was 10th Grade year, when he returned from Africa for the second time.

Sophie ripped her arm out of Claire's death grip and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her towards Massie. "Mommy! Mommy! Dat meanie was hurting me!"

Massie's arms twitched to pick up Sophie, but she couldn't. That would breach some technicality of the reasons for Sophie being in Alex's care. Instead, she crouched down so Sophie and her were eye to eye, and made a heart with her pointer fingers and her thumbs. Sophie mirrored the sign and gave a bright smile to her mom, her red face starting to clear. Massie nodded her head in the direction of a furious Claire and a steaming Alex. Sophie sniffed and gave her a sad smile but complied with her request nonetheless.

"Okay, now that's done with. Everyone be seated, please." Dempsey's voice boomed through the room, calling attention to himself. Alicia mouthed "Good Luck" with Dylan and Kristen beside her both showing their crossed fingers. Massie smiled at them and headed to her proper seat, Derrick trailing behind.

They sat for what seemed like an eternity as Dempsey read over some of the case notes. He gave a smile to Sophie and called her up next to him.

"Hey there. Do you mind answering some questions for me, Sophie?"

"Yes. Mommy says I not 'posed to talk ta stwangers."

"Well, my name is Dempsey Solomon and I used to know your Mommy, she went to my school. Does that make me a stranger still?"

Sophie peaked around Dempsey's frame and locked eyes with Massie, asking if that was true. A small smile formed on her lips and Massie gave a nod of affirmation. "Kay."

"What's your favorite toy?"

"My Bratz Doll!" Sophie gave him a look that clearly said she thought he was insane for even asking.

"You know, I have a daughter your age who likes Bratz too. Who's your favorite Bratz Doll?"

"Chloe!" She squealed in excitement.

"Why is that?"

"Cause she looks like me, 'cept the eyes. I have Mommy's eyes!" Sophie told him proudly a smile on her face.

"I see that. Do you like living with Mommy?" Dempsey asked. Massie couldn't help, but notice how he was trying to lead Sophie into that throughout the conversation.

Sophie gave him another look. "Course I do! Mommy is nice and pwetty and feeds me unlike dat meanie lady. Oh and Mommy buys me toys and lets me wear Walph Laren!"

Alicia gave a small laugh from behind Massie. Sophie loved her "Walph Laren".

Dempsey chuckled at Sophie. "Ralph Lauren? Can you tell me who the meanie lady is?"

Sophie nodded and shrunk down to her knees and gestured for Dempsey to do the same. She whispered loud enough that Massie could hear the conversation from her seat. "She's in the room."

"Really, where?" Dempsey rose up a little bit, but a small hand landed on his shoulder, and pulled him down. A serious expression was planted on Sophie's normally cheery face. She pointed towards Claire in a non-obvious way, of course.

"See meanie gurl, she's nex to the kweepie man." Dempsey nodded gravely at her and raised an eyebrow in Massie's direction. Massie shrugged and smiled at Sophie's adorableness, her smile quickly turned into a frown. Claire and Alex were still a threat to her baby's well-being.

"Did they feed you when you were in their care?" Sophie shook her head quickly and then paused.

"Well they fed me when I don't go pee duwing the day." Dempsey frowned at this and looked back at his notes.

"Has your mother ever done that?" Sophie's eyes widened tremendously and she shook her head so fast, she almost fell over. "Mommy always feeds me! Weren't you paying adention!"

"I guess I wasn't paying attention." Dempsey smiled down at her. "Has your Mommy ever hit you?"

Sophie stared at him blankly, not replying. Massie's heart stuttered, she'd never hit Sophie, she couldn't remember a time when she had. Slowly, Sophie's eyebrows scrunched together and an annoyed expression appeared on her face. "Were you not paying adention! I toad you! Mommy is nice! Mommy would never hit me!"

Dempsey apologized and asked Sophie to remain seated next to him. "Well. I'm ready to make my final decision-"

Claire shot up with an indignant yell of "That's not fair!"

Dempsey gave her a steady glare, calmly telling her to sit down. "That isn't helping your situation Ms. Lyons. We have more than enough evidence on you, to send you to jail for six years at the least."

"What evidence?" Alex demanded, eyes blazing as he stared down Dempsey. Dempsey walked back up to his podium and pulled out a disk. He placed the CD into the CD player, on his podium, that connected to a speaker system. A static sound popped through and then two voices could be heard.

_"You should take her to the bathroom, she keeps twitching and it's driving me insane." A male voice filled the air. A female's snort could be heard.  
_

_"You take her if irritates you so much. I am not touching her, she's probably diseased. No doubt something she picked up from her mother." A woman's voice replied.  
_

_"Shut up, like the father is as perfect as you seem to think he is." he replied. "The better question here is what are we going to do with her?"_

_"Well for one - like you ever so stupidly suggested earlier - we cannot just kill her. She is currently entrusted in our care, if she disappears while in our possession, we will be prime suspects!" she snapped._

_Then what do you suggest we do? It's agreed we both want her dead. The problem is how to accomplish this goal." his patience was obviously thinning..._

They all listened to the recording, zeroing in on Claire and Alex's reactions to this new development. Both were caught, no denying it, and no way of getting out of this one.

"Now," Dempsey's voice broke everyone out of their shocked state. "I won't be able to tell you the exact time you will be serving in jail. For that, you will have to go through to another judge - you'll probably be getting the letters in a few days time. Alex you also wanted for among various other things, drug possession. Claire you are going to jail for something that should not be even thought of in a child's presence. This should go without saying, but Sophie will stay in the custody of her parents."

"Wait a second!" Claire schreeched, stomping over to Dempsey. Her face was red - from embarassment or anger, Massie didn't know - and her blond hair flew wildly behind her. "How did you get a recording of our conversation!"

"That would be me." A stunning woman stood up from the very back, hidden from their eyes the entire time. Her shoulder length brown hair bounced as she walked towards the group, and her green eyes sparkled in mirth.

Massie threw her head back and laughed. "Layne Abeley. How nice to see you again. It's been how many years?"

"Three years, six months, four weeks. Something like that. It's always nice to see you Massie, but forgive me if I don't count down the exact seconds." Layne smiled brilliantly at her and ran up to Sophie. She started tickling her and Sophie shrieked with delight. "Remember me? I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't. You were just a baby when we first met."

"Layme!" Sophie yelled hugging Layne's leg.

Layne's mouth twitched upwards. "Yeah. Layme."

She extracted herself from Sophie's embrace. "While Dempsey has never met Sophie, as you clearly can tell I have. So when I heard what was going on from a little bird, I had to help in any way I could. Of course in my line of work, I have the resources required to gather the evidence that was needed."

"Thank you Layne." Massie gave her a grateful nod. Layne smiled at Massie and nodded in Derrick's direction with a raised eyebrow. She rolled her eyes at Layne, but nodded signaling a yes.

"I believe this trial is dismissed. I wish everyone a good day." Dempsey threw his arm around his wife and they walked out of the room. Massie smiled as she watched them go. "They're so adorable."

"I know! Not as cute as Josh and I of course - or Derrick and you for that matter - but still." Alicia threw her arms around me in a hug and we started bawling. "I'm so glad!"

"I know!"

"What if-"

"Let's not even think of the what ifs okay?" Josh put his arms around his wife in order to calm her. Massie looked over her shoulder to see Derrick spinning Sophie around in the air. Sophie was laughing and smiling as much as ever.

This was good.

This was how it was supposed to be.

Massie could only hope it stayed this way for a while.

* * *

**Ta da! Again I apologize for the long wait. I may have made a few mistakes, so please tell me so I can fix them ASAP. Two things I want to cover in this not so small Author's note.**

**(1) I got the second chapter of Despondent. Desperate. Life. up so that's why I took a little longer to get this chapter. Well that, and I was lazy.**

**(2) I just found out, or rather realized that book 14 of the Clique series will be coming out February 15, 2010. First off, yes I'm quite happy that it's going to be coming out sooner than I thought. Secondly, I'm so depressed it's coming out that soon. This is the last book of the series! I mean this is what all of us write for! And it's almost over! I'll still write and all, but it's just kind of like I said depressing. I have been writing for the Clique series on Fanfiction for a little bit over two years. So yea kinda gets to me. Are you guys upset too? **

**I looked at the summary for it my depressed level reached maximum when I saw this line (which I guess I need to say, belongs to Lisi Harrison):**

_The Clique . . . the only thing harder than getting in is saying goodbye._

**Is it bad I was close to tearing? **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this long overdue chapter. **

**-Layta Relient-Only  
**


End file.
